


Of Cherry Blossom And Chinese Food

by Juliaenerys



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cake, Fluff, M/M, Smut, [dramatic music plays in the background], be ready for, i guess, slight angst, so like yeah this is a bit violent and weird but people told me it was hot so lol, the angry sex, the second and third chapters aren't angsty tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-19 18:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliaenerys/pseuds/Juliaenerys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Calum have a big fight and it turns into something else, which they hadn't planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i wrote this quite long ago for another pairing so the style might be a lil bit weird but don't worry about it enjoy!! ily

 

 

also u can listen to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YlUKcNNmywk) while reading if you want to idk

oh and luke's hair is black in this don't be surprised

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

                A soft and fresh wind blows softly into the bedroom and when it meets his skin on fire, Calum wakes up. Not violently, not gently. He just opens his eyes. For a minute, he remains unmoving, lying on his bed, gazing at the ceiling and still hearing the wind whispering to the half-open window and the curtains. He doesn’t remember having left that window open, besides, but other than the amazing heat trapped inside his body, he doesn’t feel much.

                It’s the end of August, and the heavy atmosphere of late summer is pressing upon all of Los Angeles, especially in this particular afternoon. The white bed sheets, clashin with Calum’s skin, he’s thrown them away in his sleep, and they’re crumpled at the end of the bed. On his body, perspiration shines with a cold sunbeam slipping through the fragile shutters. Calum’s eyes travel from the wallpaper to the bedside table and he checks the time. It’s almost four p.m.

                Calum closes his eyes for a second, but when he wants to open them again, he finds out it’s much more difficult than expected. The mattress is burning under him with the high temperature his body’s shared with it. Calum finds himself inhaling and arching his back to escape for a brief moment. He can smell the alcohol he reeks of.

                When he’s rolling on his bed again, again, again, Calum knows he can’t stand any more of his burning mattress and he decides to get up. Thus, he tears himself off the white draw sheet and throws his legs to the side, sitting up simultaneously. His bare chest is glowing. When Calum’s feet touch the floor, the tiled floor, he lets out a moan. It’s pure ice. Wonderfully cold. Calum would like to lie down on it. But instead, he rises to his feet and stands up.

                At first, he feels dizzy, but the disturbing sensation quickly fades away. Calum ruffles his hair tiredly. One foot after the other, he walks to the door of the bedroom. Said bedroom is a medium-sized room, with a double bed, matching bedside tables, a wooden closet and a window overlooking a busy street. Calum shares it with Luke. It’s where he makes love to him, quite often. Calum struggles to reach the door. But he can feel himself waking up. The doorknob is cold, too, under his fingers, when he turns it. He already knows what – or rather who – is waiting for him on the other side. He exhales.

                The door opens into the living-room/dining-room/kitchen. Luke and he have shared this flat in Los Angeles for about three years now. It hasn’t always been easy. Three rooms: one bedroom, one bathroom, and the multifunction one. Bills are sometimes hard to pay, and it’s a struggle with the money they have, although they aren’t poor. In this building, there are about ten flats, all occupied. Calum and Luke’s is on the fourth floor.

                As he steps into the living-room, Calum swallows. The living-room isn’t separated at all from the kitchen. No wall. There’s a huge window divided in three parts on one side of the room, facing the door of the bedroom. Just next to said door, a bookshelf, where paper and ink letters meet plants and coffee jars, as well as a globe. Between it and the window – from which you can see half of Los Angeles –, a sofa sits against the wall, and it’s the very end of the room. There is also a cupboard in the living-room, in which you can find plates, glasses and cutlery. Actually, the front door opens into the kitchen. On its left side, a fridge, working surface, cooking supplies and the door of the bathroom. On its right side, a desk, on which Calum can draw. A table fills the space in the middle of the room, four chairs match it but only two of them are regularly used. And on one of the chairs, Luke is sitting.

                Last night, Calum went to some friends’ party. These friends, Luke hates them. He didn’t mind staying home alone, but only with Calum’s word that he would be back at 2 a.m. at the latest. Calum promised. When he opened the door of the flat after the party, it was half past six. Luke was sleeping. At that moment, Calum didn’t feel guilty. Much less than now. Calum lets go of the doorknob. Luke is holding a half-empty glass of water although he’s not drinking it and the carafe’s on the table. He’s gazing at something Calum cannot see.

                Calum stands where he is for a minute, looking at him. Luke’s a boy. He isn’t short, he isn’t skinny, but something in him makes him look fragile. His skin is pale as snow, his hair is dyed black as night, his lips are red as blood. And at least half of his body is covered with tattoos. They can’t all be seen at the moment, because he’s wearing clothes, but Calum knows them by heart. He also has a ring on his left nostril, two small spheres of metal below his bottom lip, two on each side of the end of his left eyebrow, and several jewels and silver rings on both his ears. To Calum’s eyes, Luke’s beautiful. His beauty is strange, but great.

                Calum walks deeper into the living-room. He looks at Luke, but Luke doesn’t look at him. “Hey,” he attempts saying, but only a low and hoarse croak leaves his lips.

                “You’re getting up late,” Luke says in a blank voice.

                “I got back home late,” Calum replies.

                “You’d promised you wouldn’t.”

                Calum shrugs. “Yeah.” He goes to the fridge. His mouth is as dry as the Sahara desert. He pulls the door open. A fresh wave caresses him. Calum bends down, grabs the milk bottle and closes the door. When he turns around, he’s somehow disappointed because usually, Luke would’ve been staring at his ass. This time, he isn’t. Calum opens the milk bottle and drinks straight from it.

                “Don’t do that. It’s disgusting,” Luke says. His eyes are still glued to some detail of the table. It doesn’t stop Calum from drinking. That’s when he notices the sheets of paper in front of Luke. “You didn’t pay your share of the rent this month,” Luke announces. Calum keeps silent. “It’s the third time, Calum.”

                “Look, I have the money to pay – ” Calum begins lazily.

                “I know,” Luke cuts. “That’s the problem. You’re not paying just because you don’t care. And who argues with the landlady every month? I do,” he says.

                “If you’re going to give me another lecture…”

                “Don’t!” Luke says much louder. He starts whispering again. “You’re never, never doing what you must do. You break your promises. You don’t pay. You do everything wrong. I’m sick of your shit, Calum.”

                Calum has no idea why he’s losing it so fast. “Wait, you are sick of my shit? _You_ are sick of my shit? _I_ am sick of _your_ shit, Luke!” Calum replies. “I’m not your child, nor your soldier. I can do whatever I wanna do! Why are you telling me all of that now? I just, just – woke up and…”

                “Because too much is too much!” Luke says in a weird voice that slashes Calum’s skin. He shuts up. The black–haired boy is still keeping his eyes low and he’s clenching the glass of water so hard that it seems to be about to break. Calum decides he looks sad, too. He blinks, and slowly opens the fridge to put the milk back into it.

                “I’ll take care of it,” he says.

                “You sure will,” Luke replies bitterly through clenched teeth.

                “Come on, it’s not like you always pay for everything! I’ll do it, fine! No need to get so fucking angry!” Calum exclaims. Luke’s knuckles are white as a lightning on the glass. For the first time, he looks up, abruptly. And Calum sees pure hatred in his bright blue pupils.

                “No need to get so fucking angry?” he says. “Are you shitting me, Calum? You asshole! I – ”

                “Shut the fuck up! You’re being such a bitch right now,” Calum cuts. “I’m going back to bed,” he mutters. Not waiting for Luke’s answer, he turns around and starts heading towards the door.

                He should have been more careful, and paid more attention to the burning fire in the boy’s eyes. He should have listened to the loud noise Luke’s chair makes against the floor, and to the three rapid steps that follow. He should have looked back over his shoulder.

                Because the next second, the glass carafe smashes against the wall, missing his head by mere inches.

                The noise is painful, it’s an explosion, and everything shatters. On the white wallpaper, a wide stain is appearing, and water trickles down like tears. Calum’s blood runs so cold he feels a shiver travel along his spine. He swears he can feel again the slight air movement created by the carafe seconds ago, in his hair. All seems to be in slow motion, for a minute. He turns towards Luke, and looks at him silently. Luke is panting, too. He’s standing next to the table, and the fingers of his right hand are still open, like holding another invisible glass carafe. His eyes are wide as blue holes, but not in surprise – the same hatred as before is painted all over his face, and he looks insanely aware of what he just did.

                Calum blinks.

                Luke blinks too.

                “You could’ve killed me,” Calum breathes. Luke remains silent, but he holds his gaze with no shame. “You wanted to kill me…” Calum says louder. “You wanted to kill me. That’s fucking hilarious.”

                “I – ” Luke begins. It’s the first time that he looks taken aback.

                “You wanted to kill me,” Calum repeats. The situation is slipping out of control. Before he knows what he’s doing, he’s in front of Luke, Luke’s ass is pressed against the table. And Calum’s fingers wrap around his neck. And he clenches. Hard. Luke’s eyes widen in pure fear and he gasps. Calum strangles him tightly, and the boy’s Adam apple is moving up and down desperately under his thumbs. But he’s not even trying to set himself free. Calum’s shaking him violently, but he’s not trying to set himself free. His hands are on the table behind him. “You bitch. You fucking bitch,” Calum says, again, again, again.

                Luke’s choking. Tears are gathering in his eyes, twinkling diamonds ready to roll out. Calum still clenches. He’s not in his normal state, and his heart is sweltering with the heat of all the anger and hate burning inside, that he’s held there for so long. Luke’s at his mercy, completely powerless. He could kill him right now if he wanted to. But what stops him from doing so is surprise.

                When he presses himself against Luke, he feels something weird. The boy’s eyes are clouded with a milky dizziness. But what’s strange is that Calum can feel him hardening, down there. Puzzled, he ends up releasing, slightly, his grip. Luke throws his head backwards. Calum is sure now. Luke has an erection and it’s wrong because Calum is strangling him right now but slowly, he understands. He’s blocking his arteries, making him go without oxygen. Luke probably feels really dizzy. Once, Calum experienced that too. He was under the sheets, trapped in heat in his bed. Lack of air. He’d felt weird and aroused. But now, he doesn’t think it’s a good thing Luke is.

                When he lets go of him, the boy takes in a deep gulp of air abruptly. He blinks once, twice, three, four, five times. Luke looks like he’s about to faint. He’s shaking. But Calum can still feel a hardness through his underwear and Luke’s jeans. “How is that even possible?” he spits.

                A desperate, hoarse, breathless groan leaves Luke’s lips. He’s panting now, looking at Calum’s imploringly. “Haaah…” He’s really crying, red eyes, red cheeks.

                “You slut,” Calum says. Harshly, he pushes Luke backwards onto the table. The glass of water totters, and finally shatters on the floor. Calum’s hands are pressed on Luke’s shoulders. Luke’s wet gaze is glowing with fright. Red marks have appeared on his neck, clashing with the colour of his skin. “You’re pissing me off, Luke,” Calum says. Indelicately, he unbuckles Luke’s jeans, unzips them and undresses him. Luke’s feet are hanging in the air, centimetres from the floor. He’s hard indeed, and Calum shakes his head repeatedly.

                “I’m sorry,” Luke groans. His voice is only a painful whisper. Calum doesn’t care. He bends down, and kisses him deeply. The boy’s lips are hot as the sun. He’s been biting his tongue, and there’s a taste of blood in his mouth. Calum feels himself hardening. A thin layer of sweat is pearling on Luke’s chest. He’s scratching Calum’s back. Calum knows he doesn’t need to prepare him because they’re so used to it, and he doesn’t want to. Which is why, with no gentleness, he pushes the boy’s knees wide apart, and enters him without warning.

                Luke lets out a loud “oh, yes!” and his back arches sharply.

                “Shit, Luke,” Calum says, almost not believing what he sees. Luke laughs dizzily, bitterness caressing the edge of his voice. It’s tight, around Calum, but he starts moving soon, and Luke whimpers. Calum’s thrusting repeatedly in and out of him. The black-haired boy’s a real mess. His legs are hanging loose on each side of Calum. And Calum fucks him hard and deep. It’s funny how he can feel so aroused when anger is burning inside him. He wants to hurt Luke, but this, this feels so good he never wants to stop. The wooden table is moving slightly under Luke, at each one of Calum’s thrusts.

                Quickly, the pace gets faster. Calum’s waiting for a rapid, violent orgasm. Which doesn’t come. Pleasure builds inside him, but he can’t feel his release coming. But it’s okay. Luke will last long, too, because he can’t touch himself. Both his wrists are pinned to the table. “Oh – Calum…” he pants. Calum fists his hair and silences him with his mouth. He almost could feel his anger fading away. Luke’s always so good at this. But right now he’s crying again, and he’s wrapped his legs around Calum’s waist to bring him closer. Calum decides to free him and he releases the boy’s wrists, to place his hands on his petite hips. This allows him to slam harder into him, earning repeated cries from him.

                One of Luke’s hands soon finds its way to his own member, while he digs the fingers of the other one into Calum’s back. “You’re going to regret what you did,” Calum growls.

                “I don’t – care…” Luke breathes. “I hate you.” Calum moves faster and deeper. He just doesn’t like the table. Without telling him beforehand, he slips his hands under Luke’s back and lifts him up. Luke moans in surprise and he kisses Calum. Calum bites the boy’s lips hard. “Ah!” Luke screams. Calum stumbles away from the table. The first thing he meets is the bookshelf, and he slams Luke against it, then starts rolling his hips again, fucking him harder than before. Luke’s stroking himself to the same rhythm, panting. “Oh, more…more,” he asks for.

                Calum’s seldom felt so much pleasure. Luke is tight and hot and he clenches again and again and so much that it sometimes becomes difficult to move. He’s let go of himself, and now he’s gripping the edge of the wooden bookshelf to hold himself in place while Calum moves. “Oh God,” he begs again.

                “Do you want it? Do you want it?” Calum asks.

                “Yes,” Luke replies breathlessly.

                “I told you you were pissing me off, Luke. Say you want me,” Calum whispers.

                “I want you to fuck me until I can’t walk, to make me forget about everything that isn’t you inside me,” Luke pants. Calum chuckles and he wraps his fingers around Luke’s hard member, smirking more when he hears the loud moan leaving the boy’s lips. “Oh yes, touch me like that!” Luke cries out. “Ah!” He throws his head back into the bookshelf. Calum doesn’t say anything and he just keeps thrusting inside Luke. It’s just that his legs hurt. “Put me down on the sofa…” the boy says with difficulty. Calum grunts but he decides to do as he’s told. Grabbing Luke again, he walks to the sofa.

                Meanwhile, Luke kisses him hot and deep. His tongue dances in Calum’s mouth. With his right hand, he’s touching himself, and Calum wonders how come he hasn’t had an orgasm yet, because it seems to feel great. When he reaches the sofa, he bends down and they slump down on it. Calum holds himself up with his arms, his hands on each side of Luke. Luke’s moaning under him, aroused and shameless. Calum stops, and he really gazes at him.

                The tattoos Luke has are cherry blossom. The flowers almost seem fluffy. They are black and white, but very realistic. Just as if he had actual petals on his skin. On his lower stomach, a perfect black circle is traced. Scars are engraved all over his upper arms. And there are the strangulation marks and bruises still flowering on his neck. Luke looks like some insane artist’s canvas. But his hips are rocking against Calum’s, and Calum has to set his pace again, attracted by the boy’s movement. He’s surprised by how well Luke endures pain today. His nails are still digging into Calum’s shoulders, but he doesn’t scream anymore. It’s surprising. Once, Calum and he got drunk and Luke ended up wearing handcuffs. He cried for one hour after that. Real tears. Which made everything awkward. But today, it’s different. He’s burning with anger, just like Calum.

                Five o’clock strikes. Calum is still making love to Luke and it’s the hard, bitter way. A delicate, clear light is drifting into the living-room through the wide window. It hits Luke’s skin and explodes like sparkles. The sofa’s starting to creak painfully under them. Luke’s mouth is wide open but no sounds come out. Calum feels like it’s been hours since Luke started screaming at him and threw the glass carafe against the wall, since he almost strangled him and the night-coloured bruises bloomed on his neck, so similar to the ink flowers all over his body.

                As he keeps slamming into him endlessly, Calum watches his black hair sway. He knows exactly where Luke’s sweet spot is, but he doesn’t touch it. Even over the sofa’s noise, he can hear their neighbour’s heels on the floor above. And he hopes she hears them having sex. Oh yeah, he hopes she hears the base cracking and their skin slapping and both of them panting and he hopes she knows he’s punishing Luke and he hopes she’ll remember. Remember that Calum has a boyfriend whom he can fuck whenever he wants.

                Honestly, everything is great and Calum knows all his madness is melting into pleasure, but he just can’t feel any way of fire stronger than the others, any knot forming in his stomach, any heartbeat exploding. Luke has opened his eyes now. His grip on Calum’s shoulder isn’t as tight as before. He’s looking at one of the cushions sadly. Calum stops for a second. “Hey,” he whispers. With two fingers, he pushes Luke’s chin up gently and kisses him.

                “Why did you stop?” Luke asks low.

                “You looked sad,” Calum says.

                “I’m not,” Luke replies.

                “You looked sad.”

                “Carry on,” Luke brushes him off. Calum nods silently and he kisses him deep, slowly resuming his previous thrusting. A small smile forms on Luke’s lips. “Yes, like that,” he says quietly. Calum cannot believe how he manages to look so beautiful and calm now while an hour ago, he was almost killing him. Smoothly, he changes the angle of his thrusts to please him more. But deep inside himself, no release is coming, just like before. However, just when he thinks he really won’t have an orgasm today, Luke parts his legs just a little more and suddenly everything gets a thousand times better. Calum’s body is like set on fire and Luke’s screaming again. All of a sudden he isn’t an atheist at all anymore. “Oh Jesus, Calum!” His words hit the cushions and the walls and the furniture and they’re the only thing Calum can hear now.

                He knows the boy’s close to coming because he’s doing what he always does in these moments, which is trying to steal quick kisses from Calum, clumsily. Calum loves him again and again. He slows down eventually, to slip his hand under one of Luke’s legs and put it on his shoulder. He’s holding Luke’s hips firmly. His next moves aren’t as fast as before, but they’re deeper, and it’s wonderful.

                On his lower stomach, Luke has four piercings; two next to both of his hipbones. If lines were traced to connect them, they’d meet right between his thighs. Calum touches the boy’s bellybutton then lets his fingers slip to the tiny metal spheres. “Oh please…” Luke implores. Calum still touches them and a cry escapes from Luke’s mouth. His hand covers his face but Calum pulls it away.

                “Look at me! I want you to look at me! Luke!” he shouts. Luke bursts out laughing and dissolves into tears the next second. “Luke,” Calum says low, cupping his face. When he speaks, his voice waves as he moves. “You won’t try to hurt me again?” he asks. Luke’s eyes are shining. He shakes his head. Calum smiles. As their lips join and they share a long kiss, he suddenly feels really warm. Luke is amazing. The heels are still hitting the floor, above. Calum smiles and when he meets Luke’s eyes, he knows they’re thinking about the same thing. _Let’s let her hear._

                Luke’s insides and kisses, his skin and the flowers that seem to be blooming over and over and the taste of his mouth and his low moans and chuckles are what bring Calum to the edge. Just when their neighbour decides to play indie rock because it’s too much now, he dissolves into pleasure and comes inside Luke as he shuts his eyes tight. Luke waits for him to come back to him, but when Calum manages to meet his eyes, all he sees is him pleading to be pleasured.

                He pulls out of the boy and kisses him for several minutes, savouring the heat of his lips. His hand strokes all Luke’s chest slowly. The sofa is getting dirty but he doesn’t care. Luke is now waiting for him to allow him to feel good, and for once he’s going to do as he’s told. When his hand reaches Luke’s crotch, Luke whispers in his ear. “You don’t have to rush it. Please take your time.” It’s a good thing Calum physically cannot feel aroused at the moment, because Luke’s words are a wonderful caress and sound amazing. He wraps his fingers around Luke, and touches him.

                Whenever he’s lying and this happens, Luke tenses up in a cute way. This time, his legs, wrapped around Calum’s waist, hold him tight, and he rolls to the side, so that both of them are resting on the sofa now. Calum smiles. He doesn’t even understand how he can have tried harming such a beautiful person. Luke is fidgeting like a kitten. Within minutes, he has a quiet, gentle orgasm against Calum, and he closes his eyes; his boyfriend’s name leaves his lips several times in hushed tones. Quickly, he wraps his arms around Calum and pulls him close.

                “You were so, so annoying,” Calum says softly.

                “I know,” Luke replies low.

                “I’m sorry about earlier. And for breaking my promise, too,” Calum adds.

                “It’s okay. Just don’t strangle me again. It hurts,” Luke says.

                “I won’t.”

                “Great.”

                By the time Luke’s breath has evened, the clock strikes six p.m. “I’m going to have a shower,” Calum announces.

                “I’ll go before you, if you don’t mind,” Luke says. “Chinese or Indian for dinner?”

                “Chinese.”

                “I’ll order after showering.”

                While Calum fetches clean clothes in the bedroom, the boy walks to the bathroom. Calum hears the water splashing on the tiling. He waits until Luke’s finished, then showers in turn. For the first time since he woke up, he manages to feel refreshed. When he opens the door and steps out into the dining-room, Luke’s leaning on the working surface with his elbow, telephone against his ear.

                “Yes. Thirty-eight dollars, thank you. Yes. Goodbye. Thank you. Yes. Have a good evening too.” Calum walks to him silently and when he’s just behind him, he wraps his arms around the boy’s waist, nuzzling his black hair. “I got caramelised pork and rice.”

                “Noodles?” Calum asks.

                “Of course.”

                “Thanks.” A minute or two pass by. Calum is shifting from one foot to the other, cradling Luke left and right. “Want to watch a movie?

                “Yeah,” Luke nods. They turn on the TV and move the sofa a little so that the two items are facing each other. While Calum takes out plates and cutlery, Luke browses through their DVD collection. “ _Rush_? _Upside-Down_?”

                “Choose the one you want.”

                “There’s _Titanic_.”

                “No, not that one.”

                “ _Sherlock_ , then.”

                “Okay,” Calum says. Soon, the sound of the doorbell is heard. Calum opens the door and pays the delivery boy. Luke is already sitting on the sofa. Calum quickly joins him. As soon as they open the bag of food, the deliciously fatty, sweet, fragrant smell of what they ordered caresses his nostrils. They share the food, turn the lights off, then Luke presses play.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

oh and btw here are examples of luke's stuff

aaaand stay in tune bc there are two other chapters coming lol

please tell me if this sucks so that i can stop posting now lmfao

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyday routine - with some unusual thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for updating so late - school's being awful atm  
> anyway enjoy <3

 

 

 

                As usual, it turns out they ordered too much food. Calum puts the leftovers in bowls which he covers, before returning to the sofa in order to finish watching the movie. He sits back down next to Luke, and wraps his arms around him to pull him closer. They end up cuddling in a position that’s terribly uncomfortable for him but Luke seems to be happy so he says nothing and bears with it. Just when Luke’s on the verge of falling asleep, the episode ends. Calum strokes his cheek. “Go to bed, I’ll do the dishes.” Luke mutters something along the lines of ‘you’ll do it tomorrow’ and Calum smiles. “Fine,” he accepts. “But still, go to bed. I’ll join you in a minute.”

                While Luke complies sleepily, Calum goes to the bathroom. He feels really peaceful, now that he’s had a fight and made up with him. Everyone needs that, once in a while. Calum goes to their shared bedroom after a moment, and he’s greeted by the cute sight of Luke curled up into a ball under the bed sheets. Smiling even more at his tall but skinny figure, Calum undresses and puts on his pyjamas, then he gently gets into bed. Luke’s eyes open a little, but not fully. “I’m cold,” he whispers. Calum slips under the sheets and he opens his arms for the boy to come in. “Thanks,” Luke says. Calum kisses the top of his hair. Less than a minute after they turn the lights off, Luke falls asleep. Calum holds him tight, letting himself be soothed by the regular sound of his breathing.

                There’s nothing better than sharing a bed with the person whom you love. Letting someone lie next to you while you are sleeping requires trust. But there isn’t a single thing as wonderful as drifting into the night in the arms of that person. And Calum knows it. To him, their bed represents everything in the two of them. On it, he can smell the boy’s delicate fragrance, remember, just by looking at the pillows, how many times he kissed him with them under his head, or even just lie calmly with him against his chest.

                While Luke sleeps, Calum places a kiss on his forehead. “Have a good night, Luke.”

                Usually, Luke wakes up first, but this time, when Calum opens his eyes, the boy’s still sleeping soundly under the sheets. He was really tired, so Calum isn’t surprised. It’s about eight in the morning. Without making a sound, he gazes at him. When he’s sleeping, Luke’s hair is a real mess of pure black, and tiny amounts of drool pearl at the corners of his lips. But it’s in those moments he’s the most beautiful to Calum. Calum smiles when the boy mutters meaningless words in his sleep. A few minutes later, Luke’s waking up. He blinks, and meets Calum’s eyes in the semi-darkness. He licks his lips.

                “Hey,” he says. His voice cracks like a gramophone with the gentle roughness of the after-sleep.

                “Hey,” Calum replies. He strokes Luke’s hair back into place and wipes off the boy’s mouth with his thumb. “Do you want to get up now or later?” he asks.

                “In a minute,” Luke answers. He’s rubbing the bridge of his nose and Calum knows he has a headache.

                “I’ll prepare you aspirin. Come when you feel like it,” he says, kissing Luke’s forehead. Luke nods as Calum gets to his feet and walks out of the bedroom. The living room’s glowing like crystal under the sun with all the light floating through the windows. Calum goes to the bookshelf and grabs one of the coffee jars, then puts some into the Italian coffee maker, and boils water which he adds afterwards. A soft, wet whistling sound comes out. In the cupboard, he takes two glasses, two cups, plates and knives, which he puts on the table. The aspirin pill bursts in a fizzy cloud in the fresh water. Calum sits down and drinks milk, then he begins to prepare slices of bread and Nutella for Luke and him.

                Luke walks in about ten minutes later, yawning. Coffee’s ready. The dark brown liquid is fragrant with its strong aroma as it’s poured into the cups. “Thanks for the aspirin,” Luke says, drinking the whole glass. Calum smiles. Luke sits down on his usual chair, and takes a slice of bread. Calum watches him chew absent-mindedly. He eats as well, because honestly, who can resist Nutella? “I’m going to have a shower,” Luke announces. Calum knows the boy likes to feel clean all the time, which is why he showers every morning and every night. He nods his head silently and Luke put his plate and glass and cup into the sink before fetching his clothes and heading to the bathroom.

                Calum watches him, then, once the door closes, he smiles to himself and gets up to wash the dishes. Water drops crash onto the tiling, on the other side of the wall. Calum listens to them. He’s soon finished, while Luke’s still in the shower. Calum gets dressed in the bedroom, then he goes back to the dining-room. Luke isn’t out. Humming some rock song stuck in his head, Calum sits down at his desk, grabs paper, a pen and an eraser, then he starts to draw.

                Calum’s a web designer. He designs websites. This job allows him to work at home, most of the time. But what he likes is art. Playing music, drawing. Comic strips, for example. In drawers, he keeps huge piles of pages, without really knowing whether he’ll send them to an editor someday. He just loves to draw, and if perhaps one day he does it for a living, it’ll be great.

                On the other hand, Luke… Luke doesn’t have a job. It’s not that he’s dumb. Not at all. He studied literature, several languages, ancient Greek and Latin for four years. He just didn’t find a job right away, and now he’s sort of floating in the sea of lazy inactivity, without being able – or _wanting_ to get out. Calum’s not mad at him for this because they don’t have serious financial problems, and this way they can spend more time together, but it obviously couldn’t last forever. However, he’s not the type of person to worry uselessly, which is why he leaves him alone for the moment.

                Calum’s in the process of drawing a strip about divorce when the door of the bathroom opens. _At last_ , he thinks. It’s been almost an hour since Luke got in there. Calum smiles as he hears light steps caressing the floor and coming to him. Arms wrap around his neck from behind. Lips on the top of his head. Calum smiles more. He closes his eyes, and inhales to savour Luke’s fragrance of honeysuckle. “You took long,” he says low. Luke laughs discreetly and he moves to sit on his boyfriend’s lap. Calum steals a kiss from him playfully. Luke embraces him once again. He just washed his hair. He’s not wearing his piercings.

                “It’s like, you know, sometimes you plan to shower only for three minutes, and then you feel so great under the water that you have to stay there forever,” the boy tells Calum.

                Calum chuckles. “Do you have anything planned for today?” he asks.

                “Not really. I wanted to read that Greek book I bought last week,” Luke says. He gets off Calum’s lap. “Can I?”

                “You don’t need my permission, come on,” Calum replies absent-mindedly. Luke giggles and he walks away. Calum watches him pick a dark blue book in the bookshelf then sit down on the sofa. He goes back to his drawing after a while. Panel after panel, the wife leaves the husband and her things disappear from their once shared apartment. Calum inks his characters and looks at his finished work. Satisfied, he puts it into a document holder with the other ones. And he looks at Luke. The black-haired boy’s sitting cross-legged on the sofa, his Greek book resting between his legs. As usual when he reads, he’s wearing glasses. Wide, thin-framed glasses. He looks really concentrated. On the armrest next to him, there’s a small notebook. Luke is holding a pen and from time to time, he takes notes.

                Honestly, Luke may seem foolish from afar, being a perfect example of the decorated-bodied youth. But Calum can see right through the ornaments on his skin and he can see his true nature. Luke was a brilliant student, he knows that. Bad at maths because he hated it, but excellent at world history, English, French, Spanish, German, Greek, Latin and literature in general, as well as History of Art. And it’s when he’s reading that it shines through. Calum loves to see him like that.

                Silently, in order not to disturb him, he gets up and goes to the sofa, where he sits down just by his side. Luke doesn’t look up but a little sound slips through his lips. _I acknowledge your presence._ Sometimes Luke reminds Calum of a little animal. Discreetly, he puts his head on the boy’s shoulder. Luke’s taking notes.

 

_ἓ_ _ν ο_ _ἶ_ _δα_ _ὅ_ _τι ο_ _ὐ_ _δ_ _ὲ_ _ν ο_ _ἶ_ _δα_

_I know one thing, that I know nothing._

The Greek letters are pretty. Calum’s eyes slide over them. Since he cannot read them all, a strange distorted and musical voice sounds in his head. “Calum,” Luke says after a while, rousing Calum from his little daydream about the Greek alphabet. “Is it fine that I want you when we had sex just yesterday?” he asks. He’s still writing, and the glasses prevent Calum from seeing his face.

                “What do you mean?” Calum replies calmly.

                “I mean that I want you to make love to me,” Luke answers. He looks up at Calum, and a gentle, almost apologetic smile crosses his lips. Calum gazes at him silently. He didn’t really expect that from him, but after all, once a day could be a good schedule. “I showered barely more than half an hour ago,” the boy adds. Calum doesn’t reply and he covers Luke’s cheek with his hand to bring him closer and kiss him. Luke closes his eyes. He’s put his book aside, as well as his notebook and his pen. Calum pulls him into his arms. “Mmh… Calum,” Luke groans.

                Calum soothes him with his lips. His hand is slipping under Luke’s shirt and he strokes the curve of his waist. Just with his fingertips brushing the right areas, he has Luke shivering. Luke smiles and leans in to place gentle kisses down Calum’s neck. They’re feathers. They’re wind. They’re light. Calum helps him take off his sweater, then his jeans. Luke wasn’t wearing anything underneath, and it makes Calum’s heart beat faster. Quickly, Luke’s sitting there naked, and the cherry blossom is revealed.

                Calum grabs Luke’s hand and raises it to his lips to kiss it, then he goes all the way up to his arm; his wrist, his scarred upper arm, his smooth shoulder, his collarbone and his neck. Luke’s fingers run through his hair, again and again. “Take off your glasses,” Calum asks him. Luke complies and sensually removes them then stretches out his arm to put them aside. Free access to the boy’s face: Calum kisses him deep. Then, gently, he takes Luke in his arms and puts him on the back of the sofa so that he’s leaning on it, chest and stomach pressed against it. His flowered arms dance in the air on the other side.

                Calum curves Luke’s back with his hands. He’s just behind him. Luke’s on his calves and he parts his legs wider, his round butt, very white, is towards Calum. Calum smiles. Every single one of Luke’s vertebras is a tiny snowed up mountain, which he kisses tenderly. Starting from the back of his neck, Calum’s mouth travels all the way down to his lower back. When he gets there, he stops for sightseeing and looks up at Luke. Luke has his chin resting in his hand, and he’s gazing out of the window dreamily. Calum takes his eyes off him and he goes back to what he was doing. His tongue meets Luke lightly and the boy tenses up a little. Calum smiles again.

                Slowly, he starts licking Luke’s entrance, just enough to hear him sigh. For several minutes, he teases him, and he keeps licking the borders, stopping from time to time to add a finger and push it inside. Luke’s hands aren’t clenching the sofa any longer. They’re on his forehead, pushing his black hair backwards. He’s breathing fast. Calum likes to please him like this, he likes it a lot. Although he’s not receiving physical stimulation, gasps and moans are just as powerful as hands and lips now, and he can feel himself getting hard.

                When he enters Luke’s hole with his tongue, the boy groans low and asks for more. His head is on the back of the sofa, and he’s still looking towards the window, a smile caressing his lips softly. Calum loves that sight. It’s amazing, all the sounds he can earn from Luke with only his mouth and two fingers. Calum takes his tongue out for a moment and pushes said fingers in, scissoring a little. Luke is really relaxed now, and he seems to be melting. It’s not long before Calum finds his sweet spot and strokes it with his fingertips. “Just like that. That’s, like, great,” Luke says breathlessly. “Oh, yes.” Calum likes to hear that. He fondles Luke’s hips tenderly, and rubs circles where his bones are apparent. “Ah – ahaha…” A light, airy laugh spills out of Luke’s mouth. “I need more of you, Calum,” he says. Calum looks up and he sits up straight. He presses himself against Luke and presses him against the sofa, and starts grinding softly.

                Hearing and seeing and feeling Luke made him hard, and the tent in his jeans is teasing Luke’s entrance. “Oh,” Luke gasps quietly. Calum kisses the back of his neck. Slipping his hand between Luke and the sofa, he finds his way to his crotch and grabs him and strokes him slowly. “I think I could just watch you like this and come,” he whispers.

                “I want you inside me,” Luke protests. “Please,” he adds. He’s rubbing himself against Calum too, up and down. Calum bites his lip, because it feels so good he probably wouldn’t last long like this. “But touch me just a little more,” Luke asks him. Calum does so and he keeps pumping him and putting the tip of his own erection against the boy’s entrance. “Oh God, now, please,” Luke begs eventually. Calum doesn’t even know whether this is worth it, because he’s already so close that it wouldn’t take long for him to release, once inside. But Luke insists, and he ends up obeying. Pleasure is pulsing through his veins when he unbuckles his jeans and slips out of them. His boxers are stained with a wide wet spot, and he’s really hard. Calum takes off his underwear. He keeps brushing Luke’s hole, but never goes in. Luke’s not holding back moans anymore; his hands have replaced Calum’s on his own erection. “Please…” he repeats several times. Calum doesn’t care. He’s sliding between Luke’s ass cheeks, and it squeezes him just the right way.

                He loves taking Luke from behind, because it somehow feels more and more amazing every time. He doesn’t truly know why. “Calum, I beg you, take me right now, I want you…” Luke implores for the tenth time. And at last, Calum gives it to him. He holds Luke’s hips and grips him while he pushes himself deep inside and fills him up completely. “Oh fuck, oh yes, yes,” Luke stammers. Calum pushes Luke’s back forwards to get the best angle. Luke’s touching himself shamelessly. And Calum starts to move. It’s extremely slow, at first. He can see his erection moving in and out of Luke, just perfectly.

                “You feel amazing,” he tells Luke low.

                “Harder, please,” is the boy’s only response. Each one of Calum’s thrusts is deep and powerful and sometimes he stops for one second between two of them. When he hits Luke’s prostate, Luke cries. “Oh yes, there, fuck me right there!” His head is nodding repeatedly. He’s not looking out of the window anymore. Calum lets out a long moan. Luke is so arousing and excites all his senses. He doesn’t even just buck his hips to slam inside him: clenching the boy’s hips, he also brings him to himself every time. Luke’s voice is taking flight. Again and again, Calum pushes inside him, until he can feel warmth blooming in his stomach and he tells Luke he’s going to come. “Please do,” Luke says.

                Calum would like hold on because it’s only been a handful of minutes since he penetrated Luke, but really, really, he can’t. “Fucking Christ, Luke, you feel great. You feel great,” he stammers in the boy’s ear. A few more starts of his hips are enough to send him over the edge and he hits a powerful and long climax. Luke’s hand finds his way to Calum’s and he squeezes it while his boyfriend murmurs his name repeatedly. It’s a blur, in Calum’s head. But he tries hard to get back to Luke and he succeeds, and he places three kisses on the back of the boy’s neck. Gently, he wraps his arms around Luke’s waist and lets his hands slide all over his flat stomach then between his thighs, fondling his soft skin lovingly.

                Calum takes himself out of Luke and turns him around so that they’re facing each other. Cupping his face, he steals a kiss from him. “Lie down,” he says. Luke complies and sighs helplessly as Calum caresses his ribs. One, two, three… Calum bends down and his lips meet the centre of the circle traced on Luke’s belly. And he goes down. When his hips meet Luke’s erection, Luke lets out a gasp. Calum smiles. He doesn’t need to suck on him for long; soon, Luke’s holding his hand again and he tenses up. Barely ten seconds later, he comes in Calum’s mouth with a little cry. Calum closes his eyes tight and focuses to swallow the warm liquid, then he sits up and looks up at Luke.

                Luke is curled up in a ball and he’s also looking at him. “Hug me,” he says low. Calum chuckles discreetly and he lies down next to Luke. “I liked it a lot,” Luke whispers. “I liked it even more than my book.”

                “I hope you did,” Calum replies, amused.

                Luke giggles and he leans in to kiss Calum’s nose. “It’s almost midday. Lunch time,” he says with a small smile.

                “What do you want to eat?” Calum asks.

                “The leftovers. Cook rice, and there will be enough.”

                “Okay.”

                “I’ll have a quick shower,” Luke adds. _Again._ Calum nods and he gets up. Luke picks his clothes up off the floor and goes to the bathroom. He doesn’t close the door and Calum distinctly hears the water run for a couple of minutes. As Luke told him to, he washes rice and puts it into the cooker. The leftovers of pork and noodles and shrimp are in the fridge; he microwaves them. Just when Luke comes back, he’s about to set the table. The black-haired boy smiles and helps him.

                “Oh, you’re wearing this one again,” Calum says when he spots the ring around Luke’s nostril.

                Luke nods. “I thought we could play Scrabble after lunch,” he says.

                “Why not,” Calum mumbles absent-mindedly. While they eat, Luke reads a magazine. The pork isn’t as good as yesterday, but somehow, the shrimp turns out to have gotten even better. Calum eats chocolate at the end of the meal. When they’ve finished, Luke and him decide to play on their bed. Luke eagerly fetches the Scrabble box and spreads the square board on the bed, sitting down next to it. Calum grabs letters in the little bag.

                When they play Scrabble, Luke wins most of the time, because he knows a crazy lot of words and he’s just very good at it. Soon, he’s placed several words in strategic places and Calum’s yawning as he rolls the letters F and U between two fingers. The sunlight is floating into the room and caresses the walls softly, taking on golden hues as time passes. Honestly, he doesn’t think the game is boring, but he’s not having the time of his life either. Luke’s already got more than two hundred and fifty points while he’s stuck at seventy-one. “You’re not focused on what you’re doing,” Luke says, amused. Calum sighs darkly. Luke’s insanely lucky and he gets all the letters he wants, which allows him to place one word after another, tirelessly. Calum sees what he’s doing. When Luke sees him place ‘you’, then ‘suck’, ‘at’ and ‘this’, he grumbles.

                “I’m not playing anymore,” he says.

                “Oh…that’s not nice,” Luke replies sadly. “Why?”

                “You’re making fun of me,” Calum answers, pushing the Scrabble board away. Luke pouts. He’s sitting cross-legged on the bed, hands on his ankles. The flowers on his members are very black compared to the very white sheets. Calum stretches. “You win, anyway,” he shrugs. Luke gives him a dull look. He crawls to Calum, puts his hands on the young man’s shoulders, and pushes him backwards gently. Calum lets himself be laid down. Soon, Luke’s red lips brush his own and he smiles. Luke cups his face and settles down on top of him happily. But when he starts rolling his hips, Calum stops him. “What are you doing?” he asks with a frown.

                “Oh come on, just a little,” Luke pleads. Calum rolls his eyes and doesn’t respond, which is why Luke kisses him again and resumes what he was doing. At first, his body only moves faintly and slowly against Calum, just as if he were only kissing him passionately. But after Calum puts his hands on the boy’s thighs, Luke smiles and grinds a little faster against him. Even though Calum didn’t precisely expect the boy to start making out with him, and thus wasn’t aroused previously, now he feels himself hardening in response to Luke’s moves. He fondles Luke’s thighs tenderly, and then his butt. Even under the clothes, he can feel his harmonious lines and curves. “Hmm…get on top of me,” Luke breathes.

                Calum does as he’s told, and he rolls Luke over. The Scrabble board falls from the bed and crashes on the floor. They chuckle. Calum kisses Luke heatedly again. He doesn’t really know whether they’re making out or about to have clothed sex. All he’s sure of is that Luke’s Capri pants and his own jeans create the most delicious friction and that in a minute he’ll be fully hard. His lips go from Luke’s lips to his neck, where he starts sucking and nibbling.

                Luke spreads his legs wider and his hips buck up to welcome Calum’s thrusts. His fingers are stroking Calum’s hair. Moans spill from his lips like water drops. And it really turns Calum on. He doesn’t even know how on Earth it’s possible when they had sex this very morning, but it turns him on. Luke’s just as hard as him down below, and he keeps panting. Calum loves their quick dirty activities, like that. Not actual love-making – just small pleasant things: a blowjob before going to bed, a making-out session during a movie…or dry-humping after some board game. It’s really entertaining. “You’re such a sucker for that,” he pretends to lecture Luke.

                “Only when it’s you,” Luke smiles. Calum bites the boy’s lip lightly and slightly. His hand’s going up Luke’s shirt to touch his stomach and his chest. Luke’s now grinding against him too just like a horny kitten, and their crotches are being rubbed together and Calum moans. “Fuck – how can this feel so good when you’re not even inside me?” Luke stammers. “Shit.” He wraps his legs around Calum’s waist and traps him close, pressing the two of them together. Calum moans in delight. In the end, he knows they’re not just making out. He’s going to come, into his pants, but he’s going to come. “Calum…harder – oh!” Luke cries out. “Just like this, carry on!”

                When Calum glances down, he sees a small darker stain on the boy’s pants at his crotch. Calum feels great. Luke’s erection against his own is like pure heaven, bringing him powerful pleasure. After all, he’s always liked clothed sex. Especially when it’s quick, like this, or stolen in the toilets like that one day when he went to a company’s building to meet a client and Luke picked him up at the end of the day; they ended up doing it in the bathroom because of a certain boy’s hormones.

                Calum grunts as he humps Luke harder. When he kisses him, Luke’s tongue dances in his mouth. “I’m gonna come,” he says.

                “Oh God, me too,” Luke replies breathlessly. “Faster, Calum…ah…”

                Calum’s hips stutter to grind against Luke, irregularly. Very suddenly, his pleasure gets more and more intense, until he reaches the state of ‘I want it to last forever’. For once, Luke comes first. For about ten seconds before he does, he lets out repeated moans, until he reaches orgasm and dissolves into pleasure. Calum lasts for a few more seconds, and when he climaxes, he can feel his underwear filled with cum. Uncontrollably, he rides out against Luke who keeps kissing him. When at last he gets back to reality, he collapses on top of Luke. “Oh my God,” he exhales.

                “Thank you,” Luke says. He puts his head in the crook of Calum’s neck. “Hey.”

                “What?” Calum asks.

                “I love you,” Luke says. “I forgot to tell you last time.”

                “It’s fine. I love you,” Calum replies. Luke’s arms are tightly wrapped around him. For several minutes, they don’t move, and their pants turns into calm breathing. Calum’s doesn’t care about the fact that his clothes are now dirty. Luke will, but not now. He kisses him again, and it’s the slow type of kiss, the one that’s as deep as the sea and lasts a long time. But eventually, Luke’s wish for cleanliness wins and he parts from Calum. His eyes are soft, warm.

                “Go to the toilets and clean up. I’ll go after you,” the boy says, pecking Calum’s forehead.

                “Okay,” Calum nods. He sits up and grabs clean underwear before leaving. His fingers are trembling slightly from his intense previous emotions and sensations. He’s quickly done. While Luke goes in after him, he makes coffee. Luke seems happy to see the two hot cups when he opens the door. They sit down side by side on the sofa, and drink the coffee. When Calum’s cup is empty, he puts it down on the table, then he takes Luke in his arms and lies down under him. Luke’s a little heavy, but it’s reassuring to feel his weight like this. Calum closes his eyes.

                He likes to lie peacefully with him, without talking. He just fondles Luke’s back and kisses his lips when he feels him shiver. Luke dozes off after a while. He’s never been affected by caffeine. Gently, Calum puts him down and he gets up. He’d have liked to stay there, but it’s really time to do what he has to do. Quietly, Calum takes his check book and the bills with him, then goes out to see the landlady.

                When he comes back half an hour later, Luke’s still sleeping. Calum tries to sit down next to him silently, but he wakes him up. Luke’s eyes open slowly and he looks up at Calum. “Where were you?”

                “I went to see Mrs Anderson. I paid my share of the rent,” Calum says.

                “Thanks,” Luke smiles tiredly. “What time is it?”

                “Five,” Calum answers. “We could eat in town tonight.”

                “Yeah.” Luke shifts to put his head on Calum’s lap. He closes his eyes again as Calum strokes his black hair. “Calum,” he says after a while. Calum waits for him to talk. “I really love you.”

                Calum pulls him into his arms and he kisses his forehead tenderly. “I really love you too, Luke.”

                It’s much later than midnight when they get back home after eating at a cool restaurant and hanging out in the streets. Calum quickly goes to the bathroom, like Luke, then they undress and go to bed. The night is a warm, stormy night. Barely a minute after they turn off the lights, the first thunder explosions are heard. “Oh,” Luke whispers. Calum knows the boy loves thunderstorms. As the rain starts falling gently, he holds him tight. “Goodnight,” Luke says low. Calum presses a kiss on the top of his head and he closes his eyes, drifting into sleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's my kind of weirdness haha  
> thanks a lot for the feedback btw! that was really sweet and i loved it  
> last part coming soon


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke brings change and Calum loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beware this is the worst thing i've ever written

 

 

                Some nights, Luke feels too hot and he takes off his clothes to snuggle up to Calum again – Calum, who usually doesn’t wake up at all. This night is one of those nights. In the morning, when Calum opens his eyes, he finds Luke just against him, naked in the sheets. His body is peacefully curled up by his side. The early sunlight of a fresher morning strokes the boy’s skin just like glowing fingers. It doesn’t take long for him to wake up, although Calum keeps absolutely silent. Soon, his eyelids flutter in a butterfly-like way, and he starts fidgeting. Calum smiles. There aren’t any other moments when he finds Luke more beautiful than when they’re in bed in the morning.

                In a week, the holidays he took will be over and he’ll have to meet new clients, while Luke will be home and will take care of everything. It makes him a little sad because whenever he settles in front of his computer to work or leaves the flat to go to a company’s building, he sees the hint of sadness in Luke’s eyes and he knows he’s thinking he’s not useful like this. It’s not true. But not completely false either. Financially, even if he contributes towards the rent, thanks to his parents – who, contrary to Calum’s, approve of their relationship –, he doesn’t get a paycheck every month. However, since they’re in a relatively stable situation, they aren’t in a hurry.

                When Luke opens his eyes and looks up at Calum, he looks like he’s still dreaming. Calum waits for him to be fully awake, then he leans in and presses a chaste kiss on his lips. Luke’s eyes close again and he silently surrenders himself to Calum. Calum tilts his head in the right angle and cups the boy’s face gently. Luke welcomes him in his arms, and he brings him on top of his body. For a few minutes, Calum plays with his pink lips, caressing his waist repeatedly. Luke’s fingers are tracing magic patterns on the back of his neck, delicate and fresh.

                It’s not long before he rolls Calum over gently to take his place with a warm, reassuring tenderness. He embraces Calum and holds him in place; until Calum smiles and does the same thing to get on top of him. A mischievous but calm game starts under the sheets and kisses and caresses and words of love whispered in the faint light of the morning are the only things that matter. Calum plays with Luke’s hair and strokes his cheeks, cheekbones, temples, he feels his blood pulsing in a vein there. In the end, he’s under him. Luke won the game. But he savours his victory and kisses Calum more and more and more.

                However, he stops after a while to catch his breath sleepily, and he meets Calum’s eyes. In his dark pupils, Calum can see something important. He’s about to ask him what’s happening, when Luke titters and steals another kiss from him. Calum lets himself be captured. This time, Luke’s lips only brush his own for mere seconds, just like feathers, and Calum shivers pleasantly every time. That’s when Luke says something. “Calum,” he breathes between two little kisses.

                “Yes,” Calum says.

                “I have to tell you something.”

                “What is it?”

                Luke looks at Calum for several seconds then he smiles and kisses him again. He parts only by millimetres to reply. “I’m going to be a teacher.” Calum blinks. “In a high school,” Luke goes on in hushed tones as he presses repeated kisses on Calum’s mouth. “I found a job.” Calum feels like he’s dreaming.

                “When?” he manages to stutter. “How?”

                “A few months ago, while you weren’t working home. I’d already sent my résumé and documents to them before. I got interviewed and I took an exam to get teacher certification. So I’ll be teaching in a public school,” Luke says. “I’m so happy.” He kisses Calum again. “Are you?” Calum looks at him in the eye. He doesn’t even feel frustrated that Luke didn’t tell him earlier. He’s proud of him. Luke’s found a wonderful job.

                “Yeah, I am…oh yeah, I am…” he says, trying not to burst out into joy. He cups Luke’s face to smile at him. Luke giggles and kisses him. And Calum lets himself go, he loses his mind to the boy’s lips. Luke’s naked body is so close against him that he swears he can feel all the delicate grain and relief of it even through his thin clothes. The metal ornaments on his hipbones tickle him deliciously. “What are you going to teach, Luke?” he asks softly. Luke takes a little time to answer, because he’s buried his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck to nuzzle it.

                When he looks up, he beams and the tip of his nose meets Calum’s. “English literature, Latin and ancient Greek,” he answers. His whisper caresses Calum’s skin. And Calum puts his hands on Luke’s shoulders, then gets back on top of him.

                “I love you so much, Luke…” he murmurs in his ear. Luke laughs very low and tilts his head to the side so that Calum can reach his neck and kiss it. “I love you,” kiss, “I love you,” kiss, “I love you.” There’s Luke index stroking his shoulder blades. Calum breathes in and out slowly. Luke keeps kissing him every now and then as his boyfriend undresses, smiling into his lips, Calum takes off his shirt and his underwear. They’re under the sheets, they’re warm enough. The thin white fabric feels like water on his bare back.

                Luke keeps playing with the tip of their noses mischievously. He lets out a little titter when Calum nibbles at his ear. It’s so peaceful and fresh he feels light as air. He soothes Luke with a whisper, and fondles his stomach, then his thighs, with the palm of his hand. Luke spreads his legs for him.

                It’s slow when Calum pushes his index into him. Luke doesn’t really feel pain like he used to. Instead, he gently rolls his hips to get more of Calum, and smiles when the young man adds a second finger. His petite hands rest on Calum’s lower back. Just by hearing him moan softly in pleasure, Calum’s hard. He enjoys making love to Luke in the morning, before getting up, when sleep’s still up in the air above them. While he fingers Luke gently, he whispers in his ear. Luke chuckles from time to time when he hears Calum’s mischievous, affectionate jokes.

                A strand of Calum’s hair is twirled around his index. And it lasts long. It’s not like two days ago. The pleasure Calum takes is neither a burning fire nor a powerful electric shock. It’s a fresh wind, a soft wave of clear water. It’s relaxing, slow, unpretentious. Contrary to the heated sex following a fight, that crushes his body, he knows that he’ll only feel peaceful afterwards today. Calum tickles Luke’s stomach, following his circular tattoo. Briefly, Luke closes his eyes. “Haha,” he giggles, wriggling like a kitten on the mattress. The bed sheets move with him, slightly.

                “Do you like that?” Calum asks amusedly.

                “I do,” Luke answers with a slight blush. “I do.” He pulls Calum into a kiss and their tongues play together. Calum is happy to see him smile like this and enjoy cheerfully their lovemaking. He doesn’t even wince at the third finger Calum adds, and only lets out a low ‘yes’. But the calm atmosphere doesn’t Calum off at all; on the contrary, happiness fills his whole body and melts into pleasure continuously. Just seeing Luke hold back smiles biting his lip makes him want to hold the boy forever and never let him go. When the tip of his fingers brush Luke’s prostate, Luke’s breath hitches and he moans Calum’s name low.

                “Don’t let me be the only one getting something,” he says then, placing a kiss on Calum’s nose. Calum smiles and he slowly takes back his fingers. Luke’s hands are now on his neck, and he fondles the junction of it and of his shoulders, then his upper arms. Calum bends down and joins their mouths, kisses him for several minutes. His hips rock gently against Luke, and he closes his eyes. He wants this to last hours, days, years. He wants to take his time. Which is why before getting inside Luke, he makes sure to kiss him and touch him everywhere, earning groans and little cries and tender sighs from him.

                It’s finally Luke who asks him softly to take him, and Calum complies happily. “Calum, please…” Calum pecks his lips several times and their kisses sound like bubbles in water and he loves him so much… A short cry spills from Luke’s lips when Calum enters him slow. His fingers curl and grip the bed sheets tightly. Calum’s eyes are closed from the sudden pleasure that being inside Luke brings him. The boy’s legs wrap around his waist to pull him deeper inside. “Oh. Oh yes, Calum,” Luke says quietly, tenderly, breathlessly, between the two kisses he snatches from Calum’s mouth. Calum strokes his cheeks and nuzzles his skin.

                Just as usual when he lies in bed, Luke’s hair is messy and falls over his eyes, and Calum brushes it off. “Can I move?” he asks softly. He wants Luke to embrace him and he wants to hold him so close he won’t be able to tell their bodies apart.

                “You can,” Luke smiles against their lips brushing together. Calum doesn’t set his pace as fast as usual. At first, it’s really irregular and deep and sudden, because he only thrusts inside Luke from time to time, when he needs to. But then, he finds the right rhythm, and it’s really slow. After all, it’s still early in the morning. Luke’s not even completely got off the cloud of his sleep and Calum doesn’t want to break him. He still slides in and out of him, but peacefully, just enough to kiss him with no messiness. Luke’s fingers have left the sheets to now hold onto his arms. Little groans slip through his smiling lips.

                “Does it feel good?” Calum asks him. He really wants it to be perfect.

                “Yes. Yes it does,” Luke replies, raising his head to kiss him. He nibbles at Calum’s lower lip, but gently, causing no pain at all. He giggles and when Calum tries to kiss him once more, he avoids him like a playful kitten. “Haha,” he lets out. Two amused black suns shine in his eyes. And Calum loves them, more and more at every second. He forgives him easily. Little by little, he starts moving faster inside Luke. Not quite as much as the other days, but still. Luke’s legs make the sheets rustle softly. He’s rocking his hips as well to meet Calum’s thrusts, which results in pleasure washing everything away in Calum’s body.

                “Ah – Luke… Luke, I love you…” he stammers messily. Luke beams and breathes back words of affection. There’s a ray of light, the same as two days ago, drifting into the bedroom through the shutters, which hits right on Luke’s hair. His hair may be dark enough to absorb it, black as it is, but somehow it shines nevertheless, as if it were white instead. Briefly, in the blink of an eye, he turns into a glowing light before Calum’s eyes and Calum gazes at him in wonder. After a while, he feels Luke tense up and the boy places five, no, six kisses on his lips and Calum knows he’s close. He himself is, too, but he does not want this to end, which is why he slows down his thrusts and almost stops. “Not yet,” he tells Luke.

                Luke smiles and squeezes his arm affectionately. “Thanks,” he whispers. “Don’t speed up until we can’t hold back anymore, okay?”

                “I won’t,” Calum promises. In order to come down a bit, he just kisses Luke silently for several minutes, until the warmth in his stomach fades. Then, without noticing, he starts moving again. And it occurs several more times, once, twice, thrice, because pleasure builds too fast and they don’t want to come too soon. Luke’s moaning his name discreetly, every time Calum touches his sweet spot, and smiles form on his lips. Calum knows he feels great, and he’s happy. Gently, he wraps his fingers around Luke’s hand and he kisses him until the boy laughs and pants dizzily.

                “Oh…oh yes,” Luke says softly. Pleasure shines through his words. As Calum keeps thrusting inside him, for the fifth time, he feels his orgasm building, and he tells Luke with quick repeated kisses. Luke’s back arches and he lets out a ‘oh’. He kisses Calum back. “Oh please, wait a little more,” he pleads, biting back a grin.

                Calum chuckles low and moans uncontrollably. “I can’t…” he laughs softly. “Luke…”

                “Fine,” Luke says gently. His hips roll against Calum and he fondles Calum’s shoulders. He nods his head. Calum takes his lips again and bit by bit, he speeds up. He’s already been feeling so good for the past hour, but this is even greater. Luke groans slightly higher than before in his ear. Calum strokes him faster, too. Luke jeeps brushing the tip of his nose with his own, playfully. “H – ha…” he stutters in hushed tones. Soon, his hands tense on Calum’s arms and his body shivers. Calum kisses him.

                It only takes a few more thrusts for him to feel his climax coming, and he makes sure to be close, close to Luke. Luke comes a few seconds before him, with a bright beam and a laugh, his eyes deep in Calum’s. Calum finds his orgasm soon after and he bites his lip silently as Luke holds him tight. It lasts a little while, and Luke kisses him at least a thousand times. Just as expected, he feels amazingly calm and peaceful afterwards. And Luke’s smiling, happier than ever.

                Calum doesn’t collapse on top of him and instead rolls over to place him on top. Rapid, trembling words slip through Luke’s lips in a pretty poem. He lies over Calum and his mouth brushes his boyfriend’s jaw. “I love you so much,” he says very low, and Calum’s heart skips a beat.

                “I love you too,” he replies.

                Luke’s previous game starts once more and he moves away from Calum slyly every time the young man attempts to kiss him. But in the end, he’s the one leaning in to join their lips lovingly. Then, when they’ve stopped panting and everything’s calm again, he smiles, fidgets, shifts, and rests his head on Calum’s chest. Calum’s about to grab him and pull out, but Luke stops him. “No. Stay there. Please,” he asks quietly. Calum melts at his adorable wish and does as he’s told. Luke purrs. Softly, slowly, he fondles Calum’s chest with his palm, then goes up to his shoulder. Calum puts his arm around him. On his left biceps, Luke’s fingers are dancing. He hasn’t felt as relaxed in a long time. For about half an hour, nothing moves, including the two of them, and they bathe in the aftermath of their lovemaking. Luke is still just as warm as before around Calum.

                The boy’s the first one to speak. “Do you think I’ll be a good teacher?” he asks.

                Calum pets his hair and runs his fingers through it. “Of course I do. You will. If you’re happy about it, everything will be alright.”

                “I’ll have my own salary,” Luke says playfully.

                “Yes,” Calum chuckles.

                “Could we get a dog?” Luke asks.

                Calum tries not to laugh but he nods. “Of course. We’ll get a dog.”

                “Thanks. I love dogs.” Luke snuggles up against his boyfriend and nuzzles him. Calum starts dozing off. Since they’re under the bed sheets, he could’ve fallen back asleep, had his stomach not decided to come into play. Luke laughs silently and sends vibrations into Calum’s chest when said Calum’s stomach grumbles. “You need a breakfast,” he says with his eyes closed. Calum mumbles that no, he’s fine, but the noise makes another appearance and he gives in.

                “I’ll prepare something,” he says, and he sits up.

                “Hey, no, don’t leave me now,” Luke pleads. “I was kidding, you can starve if you want to…”

                “Thank you,” Calum replies, raising an eyebrow. “I can’t say inside you forever,” he adds. “Here…” Gently, he wraps his arms around Luke, kissing his forehead, and lifts him up to get out. Luke looks down sadly but he gives him a kiss nevertheless. “I’ll be right back,” Calum says, stroking the boy’s waist. Luke nods and lies back down under the sheets. A smile on his lips, Calum gets up and puts on clean underwear then walks out of the bedroom.

                In the living-room and the kitchen, sunlight greets him, very bright and very clear. Calum opens a cupboard and takes out scones they bought from _Marks & Spencer_, Luke’s favourite British shop. For a few minutes, they heat up in the over while Calum makes coffee and pours orange juice into two glasses. He puts everything on a tray, and goes back to the bedroom with it. Luke’s eyes glow with a newfound appetite when he seems him stepping in with the food. It smells so delicious and coffee’s smoking hot and the juice couldn’t be more orange than it is.

                Calum puts the tray down on the bed and sits cross-legged next to Luke. “Don’t spill it,” he teases.

                “I won’t,” Luke replies. He grabs one of the cups and swallows almost the whole of its content. As usual, Calum wonders how he can bear something so hot. “Perfect,” Luke smiles. The scones are golden and they have an ideal texture. Calum’s full in a matter of minutes, and the plates end up totally empty. That’s when Luke titters cheerfully and puts the tray aside, wraps his arms around Calum, gets on top of him, and kisses him deeply. He’s still naked, because he doesn’t mind, and Calum can feel all his curves and his everything.

 

 

                He pulls him close.

 

 

 

 

                Luke’s hands caress his cheeks.

 

 

 

 

 

                Calum feels good.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) it's so old  
> 2) HOW could i even write like that was i insane  
> 3) it sucks  
> 4) it's short  
> 5) what the fuck  
> 6) i'm sorry
> 
> ps: there is actually a prequel to this, how calum and luke met in high school etc. would you wanna read it or is this too shitty? bc like i think i remember the prequel being slightly better and having actual good scenes but idk  
> ALSO i'm currently writing something using a prompt a friend gave me and it's about calum being luke's older brother's best friend and they grow up together and luke changes and their relationship too etc., do you think the idea sounds good?  
> ok ily <3
> 
> edit: here is the prequel: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2459276


End file.
